


At the Fish Festival

by MinaAffairs



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends Being Pals, Jealousy, Scorpia Redemption, catra drove them to eachother, momentary angst, oblivious catra, post catra redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 10:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaAffairs/pseuds/MinaAffairs
Summary: Adoria and Scorpia are always looking out for Catra, they're her best friends and she can admit that openly now days. So it's really a good thing that the two of them spend so much time together now.Even if it leads to them dragging Catra along to some dumb village festival.and to Catra realizing why they spend so much time together.





	At the Fish Festival

Currently Catra was groaning loudly, exaggeratedly really, as Scorpia and Adora were dragging her along into some dumb village in the middle of nowhere. When Catra finally left the Horde and joined up with the princess posse she expected a lot of things. Fighting old comrades, not being trusted or accepted by new comrades, Adora being dumb. What Catra did not expect was to be dragged to weird pointless festivities and to have a room with a waterfall in it. 

Catra also did not expect Adora and Scorpia to get along so exceedingly well. Not that she really minded that, they were her two best friends really. The fact that they got along and were hanging out together all the time just made it easier for Catra to not have to hang out with Bow and Shimmer. Admittedly the two were together so much it sometimes made Catra feel a little awkward for some reason she couldn’t quite place but attributed to the idea that Sorpia and Adora were probably talking about her all the time.

"Catra you'll love this! Glimmer and Bow took me last year! It's the Felsian Fish Festival." Adora had kept exactly what they were doing under wraps until now. Lo and behold it sounded just as dumb as Catra expected.

"A festival for fish… woo." The former second in command of the Horde lets out sarcastically. "amazing!"

Luckily Scorpia is here to be earnest in Catra's time of need. Just like always. "Not FOR fish! About fish! Fishing! Cooking fish! All kinds of fish things! You love fish! That's why we wanted to bring you!" Because of course these two decided to bring CATra to a fish festival.

"Scorpia how do you even- No, no I've been through this. Force Captain Orientation." Catra nearly growls. That's how Scorpia knows anything she knows and it really feels like a running gag at this point.

"Nope! Princess Orientation!" Scorpia beams, completely serious.

Adora giggles and suspiciously shoulder bumps Scorpia lightly. "I asked Queen Angella for permission to set up that kind of thing after I joined the rebellion, there was so much I never learned in the Horde I knew other people would find it useful."

"And it was! The slides were all very well made too! Some of the best slide work I've ever seen and I've seen a lot of slideshow presentations!" Scorpia compliments! Adora gives a small blush in return, she made the slides.

Catra for her part just groans and lets out a defeated "Of course."

The rest of the walk is quiet again. Catra doing her best to act aloof and grumpy while her two friends are all smiles and excitement. They're bumping each other and giggling about something or other. Seriously how could two people be so talkative?

Catra's demeanor changes once the trio actually arrives in the village of Felsia. The aromas, the sounds, the fish. Catra is many things and a cat is definitely one of them. Though she would never admit just how right Adoria and Scorpia actually were about her enjoyment of this. 

Catra quickly takes the lead of their little group, moving between booths and stalls set up all around the village. Looking at things, tasting things, commenting. She even strikes up conversation with locals! Catra might actually just like festivals but the subject matter definitely helped her out of her shell.

All the while Adora and Scorpia follow behind her with smiles and laughter. They seem to really be enjoying Catra's enjoyment and the former villain notes the two of them giggling and smiling and talking to each other when Catra is otherwise occupied with festival stuff. Good. With those two friends she doesn't have the completely babysit them. Adora does seem to be hanging off of Scorpia a bit much but Adora got weird after joining the princesses, way more touchy, so who knows.

"Hey Wildcat! Check these out!" Scorpia had managed to find a shop selling fish themed hand puppets and has since donned a large shark-like one on each of her claws. It's amazing they had any that fit her at all, let alone two. "ain't these the cutest things?" 

It takes a minute for Catra to process the sheer idiocy of what she's looking at. Then she notices Adora giggling at Scorpia's side. More than usual even. "Adora did you help her get those on?" Catra deadpans.

"Mhm!" Adora manages to collect herself. "isn't it cute?"

"it's stupid." Catra's tail flicks and she looks away with a huff, a small smirk forming at the silliness of it all though.

"You think it's cute." Adora declares, then looks up at Scorpia. "I told you it would be."

"Ah geez. You always think I'm cute though." Scorpia chuckles with a small blush that Adora mimics despite herself.

"Well yeah, maybe." Then the Princess of Power reaches up to tug Scorpia down a bit to give the larger woman a quick peck on the cheek. Scorpia quickly turns her head to catch Adora’s lips for a brief moment after. It’s fast, innocuous really. At least if two people in a romantic relationship did it no one would bat an eye. No one but Catra bats an eye. 

Catra's brain locks up.

Then it restarts.

“What was that?” Catra quickly demands. The other two women’s heads snap over to their friend, as if remembering she’s there. Oops. They look a little bashful, embarrassed even? Good. They should be embarrassed! They just did a kiss! Right there in front of everyone! Not to mention who even does that at all! Small kisses?! Pssh! Weird! Just because Scorpia and Adora are both princesses doesn’t mean they have to be weird! 

“Uh… what was what Catra?” Adora apparently decides to play dumb. Scorpia just looks concerned now.

“That! What you just did! The two of you!” Catra is starting to get audibly frazzled now.

This time Scorpia speaks, steady and worried and sweet as honey. “Well Catra it’s called a kiss and whe-”

“I know what it is Scorpia!”

“Then why did yo-”

“Why did you and Adora do it!?” Catra was not prepared for whatever is happening right now and it shows. None of them were prepared for it really. Scorpia looks worried, Adora is quickly going from embarrassed to awkward which generally means she's nothing having the best of times.

“Catra… Scorpia and I are… together.” Adora says with a sigh. “It’s not really a secret… Everyone kind of knows…” she rubs the back of her head. Gosh Adora sure looks awkward and uncomfortable.

“Well obviously” Catra huffs. “We’re all together right now! We’re at this dumb festival together.” now Catra is playing dumb.

Scorpia and Adora share a concerned look before Adora speaks. “C-Catra… do you not… know what I mean? We’re… together… like… a couple… romantically.”

“We’re girlfriends.” Scorpia defines for them. 

With no possibility of avoiding the truth now Catra undergoes a second mental shutdown and restart. This was all very sudden. Was it though? They spend all their time together. They’re always laughing and bumping into each other. She’s heard glitter ask Adora questions about Scorpia that Catra didn’t pay attention to. Oh no. Oh no no no. They’re not friends! They’re girlfriends! Catra’s two best friends in the whole world! They’re girlfriends! Like those two Princesses! Nethrowa and Spinzy! 

“Oh.” Catra finally gets out. “Well that’s cool. I guess.” oh no she’s mad. 

“Catra… we didn’t try to hide it from you or anything…” Adora sighs.

“No I know. I get it Adora. None of my business, no reason to have to tell me explicitly. Two consenting adults doing whatever it is they do and I was just too dumb to see it. It’s fine Adora. It’s good.” Catra realizes she’s not making it sound fine and good but she really can’t stop herself from this tone. She’s upset for some reason. Jealous maybe. Territorial? Possessive?

She’s possessive, of both of them. Scorpia and Adora are the two that love her, always try to support her, piss her off more than anyone else. Now they’re what? That for each other? Where does that leave Catra? Alone? Tossed aside? Replaced? Of course this friendship illusion thing couldn’t last. 

Catra’s downward mental spiral is suddenly disrupted by a heavy felt-shark-covered-claw slapping her on the back, sending her tumbling forward, luckily she catches herself before she fully falls over and manages to stand straight again. “Well I’m glad you’re okay Catra!” Oh great she’s oblivious. “Adora and I were pretty worried that you were upset! We thought you already knew but weren’t saying anything and that had us worried! I mean we both love you so much, and we want you to be happy!” Or she’s not oblivious and just really good at using her perceived obliviousness to help social situations? She’s probably oblivious. “That’s why we decided to treat you to a day at the fish festival!” she’s beaming. 

Adora is standing beside Scorpia looking worried. Worried about Catra. 

It works though. The sheer sincerity of Scorpia’s declaration of, apparently now platonic, love and desire to make Catra feel better actually does work. Once upon a time it wouldn’t have, she would have thought they were lying, just trying to stop her from making a scene. Now though? Catra can look at them and see that it’s true. Catra takes a deep breath. “Yeah. Well. I didn’t know! So you two better tell me all about this… relationship thing! It sounds dumb! So that’s definitely something you two would be up to!”

Adora sighs in relief, and moves over to hug Catra. “Of course Catra, we’ll tell you everything.” she giggles. 

Then Scorpia crushes them in a bear hug. “Yep! Anything you want to know! No secrets here!”

Catra groans. “Scorpia. Bones. Crushing.” This was sudden, and weird, but maybe not actually that bad. Sure she had to play third wheel to her best friends but Catra’s definitely been through worse than that. Far, far worse than that.

**Author's Note:**

> Adorpia is the true endgame.


End file.
